


Not the last vampire

by SanctuaryCheyenne



Series: Clarissa!Saga [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanctuaryCheyenne/pseuds/SanctuaryCheyenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Nikola is not the last vampire. 17 year old Clarissa has been running from the Cabal for more than 13 years. Now she has lost her dad and has nowhere to go. Wandering through Old City, she comes in contact with the Sanctuary, where they discover that the girl is a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - How it began

\- 13 years ago -   
‘I WANT MY MOM’ the 4 year old girl screamed and then started crying, ‘What happened to mom’. Her dad kneeled in front of her and putted his hand on her shoulders. He knew that lying wouldn’t do any good now. Even though she was just 4 years old, she was smart. Smarter than any girl he had ever seen. ‘Mom is gone, some very, very bad people took her. They are after you too. But I’m gonna keep you save. That’s why we got to go now. ’  
‘Is she coming back’ she asked while getting in the car. ‘I don’t know honey’ her dad said and putted two bags in the car. ‘buckle up’ he winked at her and smiled. Trying not to show how much this hurt him. His wife had always been honest about what she was, and that there was a chance that one day her past would catch up with her. He never thought that that day would come so soon.  
‘where are we going, what about all my stuff, what about our house’  
‘Clarissa, I need you to listen to me. You have to forget about all that. Your stuff doesn’t matter, the house doesn’t matter. All that matters is keeping you save, and if anything happens to me I want you to run like hell and don’t look back. I’ll be fine, do you understand that.’ He looked in the rear-view mirror. The girl nodded. ‘What do you do when something happens’ he asked. ‘Run like hell and don’t look back. You’ll be fine’ she quoted him. ‘Good’, his eyes return to the road in front of him, this would be a long night. 

-Somewhere in a lab-   
‘Ms. Whitcomb’ the scientist greeted her as she walked in. ‘you got her’ she asked and looked around. ‘yes, without any complication’  
‘I would like to see her then’ Dana said and followed the scientist to one of the other lab rooms. There on one of the lab tables was a women lying unconscious. ‘I want to start the procedure as soon as possible.’   
‘What about the daughter and the husband’. ‘they will be taking care of.’  
The scientist looked at her and she knew what he thought. How could she be so heartless, but it’s a hard world out there.


	2. Chapter 2 - Running

‘where were you’ her dad asked while she walked in. ‘School ended an hour and a half ago’. She dropped her backpack on one of the chairs at the dining table. ‘I went to the bookstore at the corner. Had to pick up a book’.   
‘You already got way too many books’ her dad said without looking up from his laptop. ‘I got six now, if I can’t read books then what am I suppose to do in my free time’. ‘We got to travel light, books are heavy and take up space in your bag.’ ‘Can we...’ ‘Yes’ her dad finally looked up from his laptop. She knew what she was about to ask, would make her dad mad. He hated when she would ask him to stay at one place. In the last 13 years she had moved so many time’s she lost count. But they never stayed at one place longer than a year. When she finally made friends, it was time to leave. So the last few years she didn’t even bothered anymore. She bought a book a re-read it as many times possible. Always when she would buy a new book, her dad would say the same thing, books take up space. But you can bring them with you she always thought. She looked at the man, stress had made him look old. She vaguely remembered the day her dad told her that her mom was gone, and they had to leave. Just like that, her normal life had gone away. Now she lived by false names, moved at least one a year and had her whole life packed in a bag ready to go. ‘Can we have pizza tonight’ she asked instead, ‘Yeah that’s fine’. She walked to her room, the house was a rental, furniture included. so her room, wasn't even really hers. the only thing she brought herself was a pillow and knitted blanket. She had a picture of her and her mother standing on her nightstand. She was 3 and reading a book with her mother in the park. 

Once a little while ago she taught about stop running, just let herself get caught so she could she her mom again. But she had pushed that thought away, first she didn’t know if her mom was still alive, second her dad had give up his whole live just to keep her save and keep her away from those people. She was scared to think what they may do to her. She took off her school uniform and pulled on some simple black jeans and a cami top. She jumped on the bed and picked up the book form the nightstand. She always loved to read about anything supernatural. Vampire’s, werewolves, aliens. She imagined everything while reading the book, how did the people look, what was the house like. 

An hour or two later she started to get hungry. ‘Dad’ she shouted, ‘Dad’... no answer. She walked to the living room and found her dad standing by the window. ‘What’s wrong’ she asked, knowing the look he had on his face. ‘get your stuff, now’ he turned to face her for just a second. The look in his eye, something was very, very wrong. She ran back to her room and started grabbing her stuff. ‘stay calm, panicking isn’t going to help’ she told herself. When she was finished she ran back to the living room, to find that her dad wasn’t there anymore. She suppressed the urge to call for her dad and remembered “Run like hell and don’t look back”. She looked around, making sure she was alone. She had a feeling creeping up on her, someone was here. She turned, ran back to her room and locked the door. When she grabbed her bag, the doorknob turned. ‘Come out, come out wherever you are’ a heavy voice said. It send a chill right up her spine. She climbed out the window and saw two men staring at her. ‘Get her’ one of them screamed. Turned and ran, her lungs screaming for oxygen. She ran through alleys and climbed over fences. She kept running until she reached the city. People walking everywhere. She saw the men were right behind her and she started running again. She reached the station, swiped her train card and jumped in one of the trains. The doors closed behind her and she felt a little safer. She went looking for a seat and found one. 

Three days later she was still running, scared, tired, alone. She had dyed her hair maroon brown and had changed her clothes. “Next stop, Old City”  
‘Old city’ she muttered to herself, she stood up and walked to the train doors. Somehow this city felt right, she couldn’t explain why but there was something that screamed inside of her “this is where you should be, GET OUT NOW”. Call it a inner guide or whatever, she listened. Old city definitely lived up to its name. The buildings looked old, the was little light and the light that was there was just enough to read map by. She needed to find a place to stay. This was the part she didn’t think of, a place to sleep. A home. With dad gone, how was she gonna live. Dad always took care of the home, the school, everything. Not ones had she bothered to actually show interest in how he did that. And on top of everything it was starting to rain. 

She let her back slid against the wall of an alley and started crying. She knew she looked like a baby and she didn’t had time for this, but she needed a moment. Then she heard the voices. “Will watch out’’ she heard a women scream. Her curiosity took over and she was on her feet. Peeking around the corner, her jaw dropped open. There was a creature and three people shooting at it. Then it turned around and face her. Frozen in fear. She held her breath, wishing she could just disappear. It let out an awful scream and rushed at her. She heard the people scream but couldn’t make out what they were saying and then everything turned black.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Sanctuary

Voices woke her up. ‘What was she doing there’, ‘She doesn’t show up in any database’, ‘Have you seen her blood work’. The women’s voice. Slowly she opened her eyes, looking around the room, noticing she was alone, but the door was open. She tried to sit up, but the room started spinning. She lied back down, waiting for whatever was about to happen. Then a scary thought crept up her mind. Where these the people that took her mom, had she failed to stay out of their hands, was her dad here. ‘should we inform Nikola’ a men voice said. ‘No, I want to be sure before we contact him’. The door opened and a women with brown hair walked in followed by a man. ‘doctor Magnus and this is doctor Zimmerman, how are you feeling’. ‘where am I’

‘you’re safe’ the man said. ‘We found three passports in your bag, none of which are real. Do mind telling us who you are’. The women had a soft voice, creating trust. ‘Clarissa, no last name’ she spoke softly, the women smiled at her. ‘no last name?’ it was the man again. ‘everybody has a last name’. ‘Well I don’t’ her voice a bit harder than she meant to but he was annoying her. ‘could you leave us alone for a minute Will’, the man looked at the women and then left. ‘Why don’t you have a last name’. ‘I can’t remember it’.  
‘What do you mean with that’ the women sat down in the chair next to the bed. ‘I’ve changed my last name so many times, a can’t remember my real last name’. She got the overwhelming urge to tell this women everything. To finally have someone listening to her. But she knew it was dangerous. They could hand her over to the people that took her mom or maybe they worked with the people that took her mom. ‘how long have you’ve been running’ ’13 years, I just turned 4 when we left’. ‘Boss we’ve got a problem’ a voice said out of nowhere. ‘what problem’ the women took the walkie out of her pocket of the lab coat. ‘a Tesla problem’. ‘bloody hell’ she muttered under her breath. ‘I’ll be back in a couple of minutes’ she said and left the room. 

After the women left and had closed the door, she sat up and looked around again. Looking for her stuff. She found it on the chair in the corner of the room. She got up and looked through her bag, found a jeans, top and hoodie. She doubted about sneaking out. But these people had been nothing but nice to her up until now. She hadn't woken up in a cell, but in what looked like a infirmary. She wasn’t handcuffed and the door wasn’t locked. It was also actually kind of nice to have a roof above her and some warmth.  
She putted her clothes back and sat on the bed again. A few minutes later the women walked in again. ‘I’m sorry for that’ she said and smiled. ‘I got a few questions for you’ she said as she sat down. ‘Like?’ ‘When you got attacked you lost a lot of blood. When we were looking for your blood type we found something in your blood. Are you familiar with the Sanguine vampiris’ 

‘The vampires’ Clarissa said raising an eyebrow. ‘I may have heard about them. Why ?’ she said slowly. ‘your blood shows that you are one of them. Did you know this?’. She looked down at the blanket, picking of invisible fluffs from it. When she looked up, she saw that the women was staring at her. ‘My dad’ she slowly started, ‘he always said that I could never tell anyone. That if they knew, they would...’ she stopped, was she doing the right thing by telling this women. Could she trust her? ‘It’s okay, you’re safe here’ the women said as if she was reading her mind, placing her hand over Clarissa’s. ‘My mom was taken by people, because of what she was. That’s why I’ve been on the run for most of my life and now they have my dad. I have no one left’. Tears welled up in her eyes. 

‘ I’m sorry’ she said, ‘no need to apologise’ the women said. ‘You can stay here as long as you like’. ‘Thank you, but where is here?’. ‘I’ll show you around’ she said as she stood up. Clarissa jumped out of the bed and followed. When they entered the hall a young guy walked towards them. ‘Magnus’ he say and showed her a tablet. ‘Good work Henry’ as she said it the guy started smiling. ‘Henry’ he said, holding his hand out. ‘Clarissa’ she said shaking his hand.  
Magnus showed her around, from all the creatures, she found the mermaid the most interesting. 

Magnus smiled at the sight of the young women looking so surprised and slowly placing her hand against the glass. She couldn’t imagine what the girl must have been through. Losing her mom, having to leave everything behind. Time and time again and now losing her dad. She felt a motherly urge come over her and want to hug the girl and tell her everything would be alright. Tell her that she was safe now and could stay. Instead she said nothing and just watched the girl until Kate walked up to them. ‘we’re out of wine’ she said with a sigh. ‘Tell him he has to wait, I’m busy’ Magnus answered. With that the girl turned around, her hand not leaving the glass.  
‘You can go, I’ll be fine’ she said and smiled. ‘Fine’ Magnus said, ‘I’ll be back in five minutes’. She walked to her office where Nikola most likely would be. ‘What are you hiding from me Helen’ he said. He was sitting in one of the chairs in her office, open bottle of wine next to him. ‘Tell me’ he stood up, moving closer to her. ‘Nikola, not now. I don’t have time for this.’ She said and started moving toward the door, but he grabbed her arm. ‘You’re out of wine’ he said, looking her in her eyes. ‘Maybe you shouldn’t drink so much’.  
‘What’s going on Helen, why is everybody being so sneaky.’  
‘You’re not the last vampire Nikola’


	4. Chapter 4 - Nikola Tesla

‘What do you mean, you lost her’ Magnus said as she and Nikola followed Henry. ‘Well, one minute she was there. The next she was gone’ Henry said slowly, looking down at the floor. ‘Have you checked the security camera’s already?’. ‘On it’ Henry said and disappeared. ‘And then it was just the two of us’ Nikola said and stepped closer to her. ‘Nikola focus’. ‘A mysterious vampire girl and now she is gone. Are you sure you didn’t dream it’ Nikola teased her. She was getting irritated, he hadn’t taken her seriously when she told him, he wasn’t the last vampire. And she knew exactly why. He loved being the last vampire, he even enjoyed saying it.  
‘Doc, I found her’ Henry said over the walkie, ‘She’s in the library’. ‘Let’s meet this mysterious girl’ Nikola said and headed towards the library but Helen stopped him, placing her hand on his shoulder. ‘Please Nikola, behave. She has been through a lot’. Magnus almost felt sorry for the girl that Nikola wanted to meet her in this mood. ‘Helen, When have you ever know me not to behave’ he said as he shook of her hand. ‘do you have a while’ she muttered as he walked away. As they entered the library she saw the girl immediately. She was asleep on the couch a book in her hand. Nikola had stopped in the middle of the room and was staring at the girl. He stood there for a minute or so and then turned to face Helen. ‘I would like to meet her properly, later’ with that he left the room. Helen walked over to the girl sitting on the edge of the couch, stroking her hair. When she slept all the trouble seem to flood away, and she didn’t want to wake the girl. She took the book she was holding on to and put it on the side table. While she was sitting there stroking the girls hair, she got a gut feeling about Nikola. There had been something she couldn’t put her finger on. The way he had acted when he had seen the girl. The girl was slowly waking up, as she opened her eyes she looked right at Helen. ‘We were looking for you’ Helen said as the girl sat up. ‘Sorry, I know I should have stayed with Henry’. ‘It’s alright’ Helen said, ‘I would like to introduce you to someone. An old friend of mine’.  
Magnus entered her office, knowing Nikola would be there. Clarissa followed her in silence. Not knowing what to expect. When she entered the room, she had to look twice before she saw him, sitting in one of the chairs, sipping on some red wine. ‘Nikola’ Magnus said, the man looked up. ‘This is Clarissa, Clarissa this is Nikola’. Neither of them moved to shake hands, and there was an awkward silence. 

‘You look just like her’ He said, looking right at her. ‘Like who’ Magnus asked. ‘Like her mum’ Nikola said, not taken his eyes of her. ‘Elizabeth right?’. Clarissa could only nod. ‘She was a little bit older than you when she contacted me. Amazing women’ he took another sip of his wine. ‘You knew my mum, so what’. She wanted him to continue talking about her. ‘She was in her last year of college. She studied Evolutionary developmental biology. But in her own time she researched vampires. I don’t know how she found me, but when she came to me she had an amazing offer. She wanted to help revive the species.’ He gave Magnus a wicked smile before continuing his story. ‘She and I became very good friends during the research. She was a very good listener, and had the most amazing smile. She had me wrapped around her finger, I trusted her and then’. He stopped and took another sip. Clarissa wanted to rip the wineglass out of his hand. ‘And then what’ she said. He looked at Magnus and then at her. ‘Finally we had a sample ready for testing’ he continued. ‘But she was tired, so we would test them the next morning. I went home, when I came back the next morning everything was gone. It was Edison all over again. She had stolen my life’s work. I never saw her after that. It’s like she disappeared of the earth. I looked for weeks, no months. Nothing. Guess we succeeded, considering you’re a vampire. Or at least that’s what everybody says.’ He stood up, ‘where is she’. 

‘I haven’t seen her in 13 years’ Clarissa answered. ‘Well that sucks, she didn’t leave any research behind did she?’ Nikola walked closer to her. ‘We had to leave in a hurry, I’m glad to have a picture of her’ she said angry. ‘So I’m sorry to disappoint’. With that she turned around and left the room. Her dad never wanted to talk about her mum, always said she didn’t need to know about her. When she was 12, she first saw her face change into that monster. Scared the living light out of her. Her dad told her about what she was, and that that the reason was why they were running. That the Cabal, whoever they were, wanted her mum and if they found out about her they would want her too. She found herself by a big window as she went to sit on the windowsill she could hear someone approaching her. ‘I didn't mean to piss you off’ Nikola said and sat down next to her. ‘It’s okay, I get pissed off pretty easy. It’s just, everybody seem to know her better than I did and I’m her daughter. It’s not fair.’ She had to bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. ‘Guess I wasn’t very tactful, was I’ Nikola said placing his hand over hers. ‘If you want I could tell you about her’. ‘I would like that, with some wine maybe’ she suggested. ‘I’m guessing you only drink white?’ Nikola said as he stood up. ‘How did you know that’ she said as she followed him back to the office. ‘you’re just like your mother’.


	5. Chapter 5 - Happy birthday

‘Happy birthday’ Henry said as she entered the kitchen. ‘Ssst not so loud’ she said and looked around, to check if there was anybody near. ‘Why not’ he asked, handing her a cup of tea. ‘I don’t like my birthday so nobody needs to know about it’ she said and took a sip of the tea. ‘Why not’ he repeated, ‘because I always had to spend my birthday alone. We moved around so much that I never had enough time to make friends. My dad he didn’t give much about birthdays and stuff. So I kind of, I don’t know, started to hate my birthday.’ She said and putted down the tea. ‘You shouldn’t hate your birthday, it isn’t right’ Henry said, more to himself than to her. ‘There plenty of people who don’t like their birthday’. She opened the fridge only to close it after a few seconds without taken anything. ‘Shouldn’t you eat breakfast’ Henry said, ‘Not hungry’ and she filled a glass with water. ‘Shall we go out tonight’ Henry suddenly said. ‘Sorry what’ Clarissa said half choking on the water. ‘We can visit a bar and celebrate your birthday’. She had a feeling wasn’t gone let go of her birthday. ‘Fine, on one condition. Stop saying it's my birthday’.  
Later that night Henry was waiting in the hallway, when Magnus and Tesla walked in. Before they could said anything they heard the sound of heels ticking. ‘Finally’ Henry said, before his jaw dropped. She was wearing a simple black one shoulder dress and Dr Martens Darcie Boots but she looked stunning. ‘Shall we go’ she asked before walking to the door. 

‘you’ve had way too much to drink’ Clarissa said as Henry ordered another beer. ‘Anything for you miss?’ the bartender asked as he gave Henry his beer. ‘Vodka please’ she said as she smiled at the young man. ‘here you go’ he said as he refilled her glass. ‘And you said something about me’ Henry said while she took a long drink from the glass. ‘For me it’s different. I don’t get drunk easily’. ‘You wish’ Henry said.  
‘I’m going straight to bed’ Henry said as they entered the sleeping quarters ‘Goodnight’. ‘Goodnight’ she muttered as he walked to his room. She was starting to feel the effect of the alcohol. The hallway spun a bit and she had trouble remembering which room was hers. ‘Happy birthday’ Someone whispered in her ears. She was ready to turn around and smack Henry. But Henry wasn’t there. Nikola was looking down at her. His hand on her shoulder, keeping her from falling as the hallway started to spin even more. ‘How did you know’ She asked surprised. ‘Henry just told me, on his way to his room’. ‘I’ll kill him’ She muttered and at that moment she lost her balance. Nikola gripped her around her waist. ‘How much did you drink’. ‘A lot, like really a lot. But it’s not my fault. The bartender was really nice’. She giggled. Nikola laughed, slowly walking her to her room. ‘And Henry let you drink that much’ he asked. ‘He’s got nothing to say about me. And he drunk so much, he kept falling over on his way back here.’ Nikola opened the door and was guiding her to the bed when she stopped, and looked up at him. She bit her lip before placing her hand on his cheek. 

She knew that if she didn’t kiss him now, she would never have the nerves for it again. If he didn’t like her, she could sweep it away as her being drunk. Before she knew what was happening, he kissed her and pushed her onto the bed. Letting his hand slide over her body as she pulled him closer. Her fingers tangled in his hair. Then he stopped. ‘Are you sure’ he asked with his hand on the hem of her dress. ‘yes’ she said as she pulled him close again. He kissed her neck, softly biting it. Her hands moved to open the buttons on his blouse. he pushed her dress up and kissed her inner thigh. She moaned and took the dress off herself. Nikola slipped one finger under her lace panties. Teasing her, tickling her clit.  
She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning, remembering that she wasn’t the only one sleeping on this floor. It would be awkward if someone would hear them. Nikola pulled of her panties and started using his tongue. She pushed her hips up higher for him to get closer, but his hand pushed her back on the bed. ‘please’ she begged, she wished him to stop teasing.

And then his tongue stopped and he started kissing his way up to her breasts. He unhooked her bra and took one nipple in his mouth, softly biting it. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer. He chuckled, letting go of her nipple and kissed her.  
She felt his erection brushing against her sensitive skin. ‘Nikola please’ she wanted him so badly. ‘Kids these days’ she heart him mutter. ‘it’s not a race to the finish. Enjoy it, make it last’ he whispered in her ear. She felt him inside her. She moaned as he started moving. She felt the pressure started to build up, taking her to the edge. Scratching her nails over his bare back. But there was something more than just pleasure building up. Something deep inside of her awoke. A part of her she kept locked away. Her breathing was getting heavier and Nikola noticed. Looking at her, but her eyes were fixed on his neck. ‘It’s alright’ he whispered. Giving her permission, her eyes widened. His hand stroke her cheek. 

She felt her face change, the fire in her throat burned hotter and her nails scratched open his back. The wounds started to bleed and the smell made her craving worse. She leaned in closer as Nikola turned his head. As she sank her fangs in him, he moaned. She felt his blood sliding down her throat. She pulled him closer, sucking harder. As he came inside her, making her come, she letting go of his neck. But she wasn’t ready to let go, she needed more. She knew she was slowly losing control as she pushed him on his back. Before he knew, she was on top of him sinking her fangs in him again. ‘Clarissa’ he said, putting his hands on her shoulders trying to push her away. ‘Clary’ he said louder.  
She realised was she was doing and pushed herself of him to the other end of the bed. Her hand covering her mouth, wide eyes. Her breathing was becoming more rapidly. ‘Clary’ he said again, slowly coming closer. She had lost control, she had bitten someone. She felt like a monster, how could she lose control like that. She felt him wrapping his arms around her. ‘It’s alright’ he whispered, stroking her hair. ‘calm down, deep breathes’. She tried and laid her head against his chest. Listening to his breathing, closing her eyes as she slowly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - The morning after

She woke up by the morning light that was shining through the window. As she sat up, she looked around. Nikola was gone. Of course he was, she thought. ‘Good morning’, Magnus was standing in the door opening with a tray of food in her hand. ‘You missed breakfast’ she said as she walked towards Clary. ‘Really, what time is it’ she asked as she took the tray Magnus was handing her. ‘12:05’ a voice said from the opposite side of the room. ‘Nikola, what are you doing here’ Magnus said as Clary followed her gaze towards where Nikola was sitting. He was completely dressed, sipping wine in one of the chairs that was in her room. 

‘Little Clary had a panic attack., I helped out’ he explained. Clary wasn’t sure about what she was more angry, him calling her little or telling Magnus she panicked. ‘What happened’ Magnus said, looking at her. ‘Nothing. Just really drunk. How is Henry’ she asked, trying to draw away the attention from the subject of her panicking. Magnus sat down at the side of the bed. ‘He is having a killer headache, as he calls it. But back to you. What happened’. Clary glared at Nikola, who was still sitting in the chair with a grin on his face. ‘He’ll explain. I need to shower first’. She said as she rushed out of the room. She needed to get out. 

The warm water was helping her to think more clearly. ‘Okay, so you got drunk, slept with Nikola, bit him and then panicked. No big deal. It could happen to anyone.’ She muttered as she washed her hair. ‘No, I’m so screwed’ she turned the shower off and wrapped herself in a towel. Looking in the mirror, brushing through her hair, she didn’t notice Magnus standing in the doorway. ‘Are you alright’ she asked. Clary jumped, dropping her hairbrush and grabbed her towel just in time, before it fell off. ‘You scared me’ she blurted out. Magnus was stepping closer towards her. Clary knew she was holding her breath, but was scared to let it go. ‘Nikola and I want to talk with you about what happened’. She was standing right in front of Clary, which made her feel small. Magnus was already quite a bit taller than her and of course she was wearing heels. She brushed a strand of hair behind Clary's ear. ‘About last night’ she started, ‘I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again I promise. I just lost it, I swear it won’t happen again. I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt anybody’. Magnus shut her up by placing a finger on her lips. The touch of the woman sent a shiver up her spine. ‘you don’t have to apologize for anything’. She felt Magnus taking her hand, leading her out of the bathroom. But all she could thing about was Magnus big blue eyes, staring down at her. She sat down at the bed, Magnus next to her. Nikola was still sitting in the chairs in which he was sitting this morning. ‘Last night wasn’t your first time, was it’ Magnus asked after a few seconds. Clary looked down at her feet. She shook her head. ‘Did you lose control with him’ Magnus asked, Nikola stayed quiet. She shook her head again, Magnus placed a finger under her chin. Forcing her to look up and meet her eyes. ‘No’ she began, ‘I was kinda’ she stopped to take a deep breath. ‘I was kinda to out to really feel anything’ she whispered. They were both staring at her now. ‘It was my choice’ she said quickly, ‘I was new in town, again, and there was this group of kids who loved hanging out at the cemetery and get high together. They invited me and first we just hung out together, but there was this boy and he was nice. One night, we were alone in the cemetery and we were so high, before I knew what was happening… it was nothing. We moved again 3 months later’ she said. Nobody said anything. ‘I shouldn’t have said anything’ she said after a minute. ‘No’ Magnus said, placing her hand over Clary’s. ‘It’s nothing to be ashamed of’. ‘I always thought that entire “you're first time should be special” story was crap. No prince charming is gonna sweep you of your feet if you move as much as I do.’ Without noticing Nikola had moved closer to them, and was now sitting next to her on the bed.

‘I think’ he said placing his hand on her thigh, ‘we should make up for that first time’. He kissed her neck, sliding his hand high on her thigh. Reminding her that she was still only dressed in a towel. ‘I .. I don’t think’ she began, but at that moment Nikola’s finger sliding between her folds. She moaned, Magnus slowly pushed her to lay down on the bed. ‘I don’t think’ she began again but Magnus shut her up by kissing her. And god that women could kiss. She really thought this was a bad idea. What is she hurt them or worse. She reached up but Magnus pinned her down, grabbing her wrists. Pulling them up above her head. ‘Please’ she whimpered. She felt Nikola’s tongue between her folds she gasped as Magnus pinched her nipple. ‘I. don’t. think. this.’ She breathed heavy. Nikola dipped his tongue inside her, making her hips buckle. She threw her head back, closing her eyes as she felt Magnus kiss her neck, sucking it. Definitely leaving a mark. But at this point she didn’t care. 

And then she felt it. The burning desire for blood. She tried to push Helen of her. Fighting the urge to sank her fangs in Helen’s neck. ‘Please’ she begged but they didn’t stop. Nikola picked up pace, sucking her clit. She tried to take deep breaths. ‘Helen please’ she tried again, and then Magnus made the mistake of coming to close. With her neck within reach and Nikola doing his wicked thing, she lost it. She couldn’t remember sinking her fangs in Magnus neck, only the sweet taste of her blood filling up her mouth.   
When she was about to top Magnus, she felt two hands around her waist, pulling her back. she fought for a second, wanting more. Magnus tasted so good. She saw Magnus stand up, coming closer to her. She thought it was a mistake, but Nikola had her arms pinned beside her body and was definitely stronger. So Magnus had nothing to worry about. Slowly getting control of herself again, she started to breath heavy. This was exactly what she has been afraid of, Magnus placed her hand on her cheek. ‘We’ll help you control this’ she said.


	7. chapter 7 - Kate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my brief absence! I had graduation and a summer job.  
> But now i'm free (for 3 weeks) so be prepared for more chapters.
> 
> Some Kate/Clary time!

It was noon and she was still in her nightie. She had been for a week now. Since the incident with Magnus, she had been in her room. Only leaving around midnight to get a snack, before returning to her room. She had lost her appétit for food. Now having a craving for blood. More specifically Helen's blood. She even dreamed about it. It creeped her out. She knew that Magnus knew she was trying to avoid her. Both Helen en Nikola had tried to convince her that it was nothing, but she still felt guilty about it. She couldn’t look them in the eyes, not with the dreams and the cravings. Her dreams usually contained Helen, sometimes also Nikola, blood and sex. She always woke up crying. 

‘Stop it’ she heard a voice say, she looked up from the bed to the doorway. Kate was leaning against the doorframe. ‘Stop what’ she asked, sitting up. ‘Hiding’ Kate said and walked in. ‘Kate, I’m. Not. Hiding.’ She said slowly. ‘right’ Kate said down in the chair and raised an eyebrow. ‘If Magnus says it’s nothing, then it’s nothing. Get over it’. ‘Then why do I feel so guilty’. ‘Because you’re in your room, alone, thinking about it all the time. That’s why we are going shopping’. 

Shopping with Kate was nice, it took her mind of things. When she was moving around, she never got to have a girls day out. Because she never stayed long enough to make friends. Kate literally dragged her from one store to another. Buying skirts, tops and a new leather jacket. When she thought they had everything, Kate still didn’t go back to the car. Taking her hand and leading her to a small shop. Kate dragged her in and when she was about to protest, she saw the boots. Black, lace up, high heel with straps. She was in love. Kate followed her gaze, and then smiled. ‘Wicked’ she said, ‘try them on’. ‘I don’t know, I mean we bought so much already’. ‘Go try them on, we’re not finished yet. You’re forgetting the most important shop’. ‘Which shop?’ she asked, following Kate. ‘The lingerie shop’. 

‘I don’t know’ Clary said. ‘what do you mean, you don’t know. Try it on’ she demanded. Kate had been like that since they walked in the store. She looked at the set Kate was holding up, it was purple, with black lace and little bows. ‘Try. It. On’ Kate said and pushed her in one of the changing rooms. She also handed her a Victoria secret black babydoll. ‘Kate i’m not trying this on’ she said loudly, knowing Kate could hear her even if she was in the front of the store. The babydoll was pretty, but you could completely look through it. It made her feel insecure. ‘Okay fine’ Kate said, ‘but the rest your trying on. And show it’. 

When they got back to the sanctuary, it was raining. ‘How are we gonna get everything inside, without it getting soaked. Kate obviously hadn’t thought about that. ‘Let’s run’ she said, laughed and then got out of the car. Clary followed. Immediately feeling the rain seep through her shirt. She grabbed the remaining bags out of the trunk and ran after Kate. ‘Good evening lady’s’ a smooth voice said behind them. Nikola and Magnus just walked in. Magnus raised one eyebrow when she looked at all the bags. ‘Shopping’ she asked, looking at Kate. ‘Well, I needed... new socks’ she said. ‘New socks’ Magnus repeated slowly. Looking from the bags to Kate and back. ‘Anything special’ she asked. Kate started smiling, ‘oh yes. You should see what Clary bought’. Both Helen and Nikola where now looking at her. ‘Care to show’ Helen said. ‘ehm.. sure. Kate picked out most stuff’, but Magnus had already taken her hand and was leading her upstairs. Clary couldn’t stop herself from looking at Helen’s neck. The bite mark was almost gone, but she could feel the guilt again. ‘Don’t’ Nikola whispered in her ear sending a shiver through her. ‘What’ she whispered. ‘Feel guilty’ Nikola said. 

He was caring most bags. They arrived in Magnus room. she had never been in Helen’s room, it was so big and beautiful. It even had a fireplace. Nikola placed the bags on the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed. Magnus let go of her hand and went to sit next to him. ‘ehm...’ she didn’t really know what to do now. ‘Go change’ Magnus said and then looked at one of the doors behind her. ‘Bathroom is the second door on the left’. ‘You got awhile. It’s quite a lot’. ‘Don’t worry about that’ Nikola said.  
‘This is the last one’ she said as she walked back in to the room. She was wearing a black leather skirt, a dark red corset and her new boots. ‘I like that one the best’ Nikola said. His look at her hungry, she bit her lip and looked away. Magnus stood up and walked past her, in to the bathroom. ‘Really’ she said as she came out, holding one of the bags. It was the Lingerie shop Kate and she had gone to. ‘We want to see everything’ Helen handed her the bag, turned her around and slapped her butt. 

The first two sets were simple black lace. The third was the purple one, Kate had said she liked that one the most. She walked back into the room, neither one of them said anything. They just stared. Magnus stood up, walking towards her and then stared to walk in circles around her. Looking at her like a predator at her prey. It made her heart beat faster. She stopped behind her, probably looking at Nikola. He was still sitting at the bed, wine glass in one hand. She closed her eyes when she felt Helen’s hands around her waist. She felt the lips against her ear, softly whispering ‘are you avoiding us’. Her heart skipped a beat. ‘What makes you think that’ her voice to high, betraying her anxiety. ‘We haven’t seen you for almost a week. No breakfast, lunch or dinner. I was starting to worry’. Her voice was slow, seducing. ‘I.. ehm.. I wasn’t hungry’. Helen let go of her waist and walking back to Nikola. ‘Is she lying to us’. ‘I think she is’ Nikola said. ‘Well’ Helen said and held out her hand towards Clary, ‘Come here’. Clary slowly walked towards her, taking the hand. Magnus pulled her on to the bed. ‘Helen’ she protested. ‘ssst’ Magnus said, wrapping her arms around Clary. ‘It’s all gonna be fine’. Nikola spooned behind her. Laying between the two of them made her feel safe and cared for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boots Clary buys are pleaser Electra 2042


	8. Chapter 8 - Talking time

When she awoke, she was still curled up between Nikola and Helen. ‘Good morning’ Nikola said. She smiled at him, then turned to find Helen smiling at her. ‘Breakfast’ she asked Clary. But she shook her head, ‘not hungry’ she muttered. ‘you’ll need to eat something’ Helen said pushing herself up. ‘How about thirsty’ Nikola said. Clary looked away, but Nikola put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. ‘don’t be ashamed, it nature. Are you thirsty?’. She looked at Helen before nodding. Helen sighed, ‘we knew this was gonna happen eventually’ she said more to Nikola then to her. ‘Nikola’ she said as she wrapped an arm around Clary’s waist, pulling her closer. ‘Care to share’. Clary let her head rest against Helen’s shoulder. Nikola walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a bottle. ‘it’s animal plasma’ he said, she looked at Helen, who nodded, before taking the bottle. It smelled funny. She took a little sip before giving the bottle back to Nikola. 

‘it tastes horrible’ she said, snuggling deeper in Helen’s embrace. ‘I know’ Nikola said, ‘but it helps with the cravings’.  
‘doesn’t make it taste any better’. Helen sighed again and Clary turned to look at her. ‘you remind me of him’ she nodded towards Nikola, who smiled.  
‘Try to imagine a sweet innocent Victorian Helen, trying to get a vampire to give up blood for that stuff’ Nikola said. ‘How was it like’ Clary said. ‘We had a lot of arguments before I convinced Nikola, but it all turned out well in the end.’ Helen said kissing her neck. ‘That’s not what I meant. What I meant was, what was it like in the Victorian era’. Helen laughed, ‘what, I mean you two are probably the only people who lived in that era that are still alive. And I love the dresses. They look so pretty’. ‘I think Helen still has some of those dresses’ Nikola said. ‘Nikola’ Helen exclaimed. Nikola grinned, ‘can you try them on’ Clary asked. ‘No, because I have a conference call in 15 minutes and you have a session with Will’. ‘What, I don’t want to talk to Will’, Nikola snickered. ‘Drink that bottle’ Helen said before disappearing into the bathroom. ‘I’ll show you the dresses’ Nikola whispered before handing back the bottle. 

‘The clock isn’t gonna tick faster if you keep staring at it’ Will said, he was sitting in the chair across from her. ‘I know’ she muttered. ‘Helen thinks that talking about your past is gonna help you’. Clary looked up, ‘off course she does’. ‘Clary’ Will started, ‘doctor Zimmerman I really don’t want to talk about my past. It’s in the past and I’m moving on.’  
‘So it don’t bother you that you first lost your mum, then started a live on the run, never staying anywhere more than a year, and a month ago you lost your dad. The only person that was ever close to you.’ Clary felt a lump in her throat. ‘I really don’t want to talk about it’. ‘And I think you should, keeping thing to your self isn’t gonna work. It’s gonna build up until one day it’s too much and your gonna break down’. ‘What do you want me to talk about’ she was almost screaming now, frustrated she stood up. ‘Do you want to hear me say, yeah I lost my mum, didn’t really know her. So how could I miss her? That I feel fucked because the only reason my dad is missing is because of me. They where after me, he gave up his whole life for me. And all I could do was complain about how unfair it was. That I shouldn’t have been so ungrateful. That I should have know something was wrong that day. That I could have saved him. How is talking about that gonna help me feel better’ she was crying now. Will stood up reaching out for her, but she backed off. ‘don’t touch me, just... don’t’ she took a deep breath. ‘Just leave me alone’ and with that she walked out of the room, almost bumping into Henry before running off to her room.

She was lying on her bed, drifting in and out of sleep. Thinking about her dad. 

“ ‘You never gonna guess what just happened’ she said happily. Her dad was looking out the window when she had walked in. ‘Tyler asked me to prom. I’m gonna have to pick a dress and hairstyle, make-up. My first prom, can you believe it. Dad did you hear me. Tyler asked me to prom’. Her dad turned around, his face blank. ‘Go pack your stuff’ he said, walking past her. ‘what, no dad. Didn’t you hear me. I’m going to prom, with Tyler. I’m not gonna move again, not now. I finally got asked and your gonna ruin it for me. No, I’m not doing this again. I want to stay. Please dad’. ‘You heard me, we’re leaving in an hour.’ He walked out of the room without saying another word. ‘You really don’t care about me, do you? I wanna have a normal life, like every other 16 year old girl. I only wanna worry about prom, my grades and friends . I don’t want to move every year’ she was shouting by now. ‘Go get your stuff, I’m not gonna say it again’ her dad said as he dropped his bag in the hallway. ‘No, I’m not doing this again’ she said down at one of the kitchen chairs, her dad sighed and went to her room. ‘I’m not coming’ she shouted. ”

‘So it didn’t go that well’ Helen said, ‘You can say that’ Will said. ‘At first she didn’t want to say anything, she was just staring at the clock. Then she got all upset. Magnus, I don’t know if I’m the right person to talk to her’. ‘What do you mean’ Magnus said. ‘I mean, she is all fine with Henry since the beginning. She friends with Kate, going on shopping trips and do girl stuff. I’m not sure about You, Nikola and her. But if she was gonna talk to anyone, it wouldn’t be me.’ ‘So what do you suggest’ they we’re walking toward Clary’s bedroom. ‘I suggest you talk to her, your closer to her than anyone’. ‘Will’ Helen said, ‘I’ll see what I can do’. She opened the door to the bedroom and saw her laying on the bed. She was asleep. When Helen walked closer, she saw that she was still crying, even in her sleep. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. She touched Clary’s shoulder lightly. ‘Wake up Clary’ she whispered. The girl slowly opened her eyes, ‘Helen’ she whispered. ‘I heard your session with Will didn’t go that well.’ Clary turned her back on Helen. ‘I don’t want to talk about it’. Helen kicked off her shoes and spooned behind her. ‘It’s okay to be angry or upset about it’ she whispered in Clary’s ear. ‘It’s not that. It’s just I.. ’ she sniffed and whipped away a tear that had escaped. ‘The last few time when we had to move, I always made a big deal out of it, screaming how unfair it was that I had to miss prom and stuff, I never really got a boyfriend and I missed graduation. I was so mean to him sometimes and now I’m never gonna have the chance to make it up to him. To thank him for all he had done. How he kept me save for so long and now he is gone.’ She turned and snuggled against Helen. ‘I just miss him so much’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part about the victorian era and the dresses was inspired by the story Naughty Schoolgirls and Vampire Voyeurs from adeclanfan. go check out her story because they are amazing. 
> 
> If you would like me to do a chapter with a little victorian dress-up let me know!


	9. chapter 9 - Let me go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to point out any grammar mistakes.

_‘Let me go, please just let me go’ she started crying again. ‘Please, I just.. I just wanna go home’. ‘Home?’ the voice on the intercom asked, ‘that place. The Sanctuary, you call that home’. ‘Yes I do and those people I call family. Because they are the closest thing to family I have. You took my real family from me. They are gonna come for you and they are gonna kick your ass’ she screamed. The voice went quiet. ‘They’re not gonna come for you’ it said slowly. ‘You’re gonna stay here and help us, like you’re mother. She is here you know, would you like to see her?’ Clary’s heart stopped. Her mum was alive and she was here. ‘Yes, yes please’ she begged. After all those years, she finally found her._

* * *

 

‘Helen please, don’t do this to me’ she was sitting in one of the chairs in Helen’s office. ‘It’s for your own good’ Helen said as she putted some papers in her bag. ‘I don’t wanna talk to Will again’. Helen sighed, ‘do it for me’. ‘No I don’t want to’ then she looked up at Helen leaning against her desk. ‘Fine’ Clary finally gave in, ‘how long are you gonna be gone’. ‘A week probably’ she walked over to the chair. Clary looked up at her, ‘don’t be grumpy’. Helen kissed her on the cheek and smiled. ‘Behave’ she said, ‘Yes ma'am’ Clary answered. ‘I’ll be back before you’ll miss me’.

‘How did you’re session with Will go’ Kate asked as she and Henry walked in the kitchen. ‘Do you have gun, so I can blow my head off?’ Clary said, Kate laughed. ‘No not at hand. Was it that horrible?’ Kate asked. ‘Yes, an hour of torture. Filled with mommy-issues and stuff like that’ she sighed. ‘I need a dink, who’s coming with me’ she asked. ‘Let’s make it a girl’s night’ Kate answered before Henry could say anything.

* * *

 

‘No this is a bad idea, I can’t even see clearly anymore. Everything is blurry. The dart is gonna end up in somebodies eye’ Clary said as she pulled her hand away from Kate’s and gave the dart back. ‘Fine, let’s get another drink’ Kate said as she pulled Clary towards the bar. ‘Last one’ Clary muttered, ‘what, why’ Kate turned around to face her. ‘I’m getting hungry’ Clary whispered. ‘We’ll get pizza’ Kate said and started to pull her towards the bar again. ‘Not that kind of hungry Kate’.  
Kate stopped and looked at her. It took her a minute to figure it out, she had a lot to drink too.

‘What does it feel like’ Kate asked as they walked home.  
‘What?’    
‘Getting bit, feeling the blood leave your body’ Kate started to walk slower.  
‘I don’t know what it feels like, I’m the one doing the bloodsucking remember’.  
‘But I heard you bit Helen. She said it feels amazing if you let it’.  
‘What do you mean with; if you let it?’ Clary had stopped walking now  
‘the reason that she pushed you away when you bit her, is because she didn’t let herself get dragged away. It takes a lot of self-control to not like the feeling of getting bit apparently’. How did Kate know all of this?  
‘She told me’ Kate whispered after seeing Clary’s confused face.  
‘Are you still hungry?’ she asked, ‘Kate’ Clary protested. ‘This is a bad idea, I know what you’re thinking and the answer is no’.

‘You’re hungry and I’m here. Willingly, you don’t have to seduce some stranger. You don’t have to jump somebody. I trust you’ Kate had grabbed Clary’s arm. ‘You’re sure?’  
Kate nodded and pulled her hair away from her neck. ‘Just don’t take too much’.  
Clary took a deep breath and moved closer towards Kate. Her face started changing and the burning feeling in her throat got worse. There was no turning back anymore.  
She let her fangs sink in Kate’s neck and Kate let out a sighed.  
As Kate’s blood filled her mouth, the rest of the world seem to disappear.

Both were lost in their own thoughts. So lost that they didn’t hear the van coming, until it blocked their way out of the alley.  
Hands grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away from Kate. Kate tried to kick the people who grabbed her. ‘Kate’ she yelled, then there was a sharp pain in her upper arm. ‘Kate’ she tried again, whispering. Put Kate was losing too. ‘Kate, run’ she whispered before everything turned black.

* * *

The women who appeared in the door opening looked exactly like the picture she had of her. ‘Mum’ Clary whispered, scared to say the word out loud. She hadn’t changed at all. ‘My little Clarissa’ the women said and stepped into the room. ‘I’ve missed you so much. But we are together at last’. 

‘What are they gonna do to me, what have they done to dad. Why did you disappear?’ Her mother laughed, ‘so many questions’. She paused a second and looked at the door. Nobody was there, but there was a feeling nagging at her. ‘I didn’t disappear my darling, you’re father took you away from me. He kept moving, every time we were close, he moved away before we could get you. I never disappeared, you did’. Her mother stroke her cheek. Her hand was cold. ‘And dad’ she was scared to ask, but she needed to know. ‘They dealt with him. He won’t ever take you away from me again’.    
There was something wrong with this situation. She was being played. ‘No, how can you just say that. He is my dad, you’re husband. And you just killed him. You’re not my mother anymore. You’re just a stranger. I don’t know you. I guess I never did. You killed the only person I ever cared about. I don’t care what you say, that he took me away from you and everything. He probably took me away for good reason.’ ‘Clary’ her mother tried again. ‘We didn’t kill him. We dealt with him, doesn’t mean he is death. It means he won’t be a problem anymore’. ‘You kidnapped me and Kate, Helen and Will, they’ll come looking for me’. ‘And Nikola’ her mother asked. ‘You’re just like me, falling for the same man. He is amazing, isn’t he?’ her mother stood up and walked towards the door. ‘I tried the nice way, but you won’t listen. Nobody will come for you, you’re gonna stay here. Help us out and then maybe we’ll let you see the sun once again. Until then, you’re gonna stay locked up in here’. The door closed, the room went cold and she cried.


	10. Chapter 10 - Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes. wrote this chapter in 2 hours and was too excited to reread to check for mistakes.

_She remembered pain._  
_Different kinds of pain._  
_One moment fire would burn through her veins. The next minute she was drowning in ice water._  
_All she knew was pain. No beginning, no end. Just pain._  
_And the vague memory of being loved. That was all that kept her alive. The memory of Helen and Nikola. Kate, Henry, Biggie and even Will._

_She couldn’t let go, she had to hold on for them. So they wouldn’t find her death. But it was hard. There was so much pain._  
For so long, she had been pain. And all she wanted was for it to stop. For the darkness to stop being there, for the pain that poured through her body to stop.  
_Just drift off and feel peace._

* * *

‘Helen’ Nikola was still in her office when she walked in. He hadn’t moved an inch since she left this morning. She already knew what he was going to ask before he spoke. ‘It turned out to be a dead end’. She said down at her desk. ‘It’s been three months’ Nikola put his wineglass down with so much force, it broke. ‘She is out there, counting on us’ he raised his voice. And it broke Helen’s heart to see him like this.

Even though he didn’t show it, he had cared deeply for the girl. And everybody felt deeply shocked by the fact that she had been taken. Kate felt so guilty, it had affected her work and she had been taken off the mission list. Now she was busy 24/7 trying to find Clary. She barely left her room anymore.

“It is my fault” she had yelled at Magnus one night. ‘I couldn’t fight them off. They took her, and there was nothing I could do. It’s my fault, my fault. It’s my fault’ with that she fell to knees and started crying.

Kate had started seeing Clary as a little sister. The little sister she never had.  
Henry complaint about how he had nobody anymore to talk geeky with. Nobody who could talk with him about the newest Doctor who episode or watch Stargate with him.  

But Nikola, he seemed lost. The first few weeks he was so hopeful they could find her. And Helen had seen that hope crumble to dust. ‘We’ll find her’ she said as she reached out and took his hand. ‘But when. Helen, I don’t even wanna think about what they could be doing to her right now’ he let his head drop in his hands.

‘Magnus’ Will came rushing in and Nikola’s head shot up. He was about to make a comment about coming in unannounced like that. But Will spoke first. ‘Squid got a lead, he knows where they are keeping her’.

* * *

_‘Oh my little girl, you should’ve just cooperated’ the voice sounded so soft, so distant. Like her ears had been stuffed with cotton. ‘They’ll find me’ her throat hurts so much. ‘They’ll save me’. A laugh echoed through the room. ‘They’ll never find you, my sweet girl. You belong to us now. We’ll make you better’._

* * *

‘Nikola, let’s not do anything rush. We need a plan’. Nikola stopped. ‘Helen, this is the Cabal. They’ll move her if they find out we know about them’. ‘Last time we didn’t have a plan. See how that turned out’. He knew she meant Ashley. He could see it in her eyes. ‘Fine, we’ll do it your way. But we have to move quickly’.

It took them two day to plan everything out. Declan had flown over and would join their team. ‘So everybody knows what to do’ Helen said as they all sat in the van. ‘Henry and Declan I need you to break in to their security. Will you’re on the lookout, Henry and Declan will join you if there finished. Kate, Nikola and I are going straight to the basement. If Squid intel is right, that’s where they are keeping her’. ‘Let’s get her back’ Kate said as she stepped out of the van.

The deeper they got into the facility, the more people they had to shoot. But Helen didn’t give it a second thought. She looked at Nikola, who had gone in full vamp mode. She didn’t like seeing him like this. It reminded her to much of John, when he had gone bad.

But they found her, strapped to a lab table. With a dozen of IV’s in her. Her skin was so white, it was almost translucent. ‘What have they done to her’ Nikola whispered next to her.

‘We can start the next treatment’, two men in lab coats walked in. Nikola growled and rushed at them. And for a second, Helen was glad the girl was unconscious.

Helen started to disconnect all the IV’s that were in her. Nikola stood next to her, just holding Clary’s hand. ‘Nikola’ she said softly. He didn’t look up, but she knew he was listening. ‘I need you to go through the files on the computer, see if you can find any kind dossier about her. Or what treatment they were talking about’ her eyes glanced at the two men. Who were lying dead on the ground. ‘Nikola’ she said again, when he didn’t move. ‘Fine’ he muttered and walked over to the computer.

Kate was quietly standing against the wall. She looked as if she was about to cry. ‘Kate I need your help’ Helen said as she was still disconnect the IV’s. Kate rushed over, and started helping.

When they were finished, Nikola walked over. Holding up the hard drive. ‘Let me’ he said as he handed Helen the hard drive and turned toward Clary and picked her up.

‘And where the hell do you guys think you’re going’.  
They all turned to see who was there. A young blond women. ‘Elizabeth’ Nikola whispered. ‘Nikola, my friend, it’s good to see you again’. The women smiled at them. But it was a threatening smile. ‘I see you like my daughter’.

‘How could you do this to her. She is your daughter, you should’ve protected her. Not just hand her over, treat her like a guinea pig’. Elizabeth scoffed, ‘you still don’t get it do you. I know you read the file. Then why don’t you understand I’m only trying to make her better’. ‘Elizabeth, she not going to survive this, not is you keep going on like this. She is not that strong’.

The eyes of the women went cold. ‘I survived it, so she will too. She is my daughter, you can’t just take her’. Nikola stepped towards her, ‘Let us take her, and get her somewhere save. What they did to you was wrong, don’t let them do it to your daughter too. We can keep her save, you can come with us’.

The women closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ‘You’ve got a very special girl Elizabeth. Don’t destroy her’ Helen said as she walked to stand next to Nikola.

‘Go’ she said, ‘Go now and don’t ever let her out of sight’. ‘You can come with us’ Nikola said but she shook her head. ‘I wouldn’t be any good. My place is here. It’s were I’ve always been, it’s all I know. Go now’. She turned her back and walked out the door.

‘Let’s get out of here’ Kate said.

* * *

‘She still hasn’t woken up’ Nikola said. He had been sitting beside her bed for a week now.  
‘I know, give it time. She has been through a lot. She’ll wake up when she is ready’ Helen placed her hand on Nikola’s shoulder.  
‘And we’ll be here when she wakes up’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story, but i've decided to write a sequel. Which will (hopefully) be up soon.  
> Let me know what you think about this story and any tips for the next!


End file.
